guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellbringer
F*** you Steal my archive boxes...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :WHAT THEN BITCH -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::idk-- (Talk) ( ) 23:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Pushes you down and skins your knees. Bullying ftw! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::ouch-- (Talk) ( ) 23:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::LOL -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Balthazar's Pendulum on MP47! OOooh pwnt HB! The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Pwnt?! pwnt is for uber-n00bers, Prwnd is teh word now, bitches-- (Talk) ( ) 19:12, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Marco is a jerk you pwn ^^Even In Death... 18:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Srry tim, but I wasn't being serious there.-- (Talk) ( ) 06:17, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Friends Damn straight I'm your friend, beotch!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:36, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Yea. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wtb real life, 1.5k-- (Talk) ( ) :::WTS REAL LIFE, 19K. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:56, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::fudge, no!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:58, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Hello Why does your signature sux? 20:59, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :cuz he is suxxorz-- (Talk) ( ) 21:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::IS YOUR NAME HELLBRINGER? 21:03, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::No. Hellbringer is my MIDDLE name. It's Josh (real names ftw!)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol.. Josh sucks.. 21:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Looks like your page has the build "spear dps" twice, is it that good? =D.--Diddy Bow 22:14, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Not really its just there to show that they are good for PvP and PvE. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:22, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ah right there is seprate sections /blind--Diddy Bow 23:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Headline text idk where u got that glass arrows build but plz remove it, it is too leet for these wiki fags. it was supposed to be super secret till asians stole it. 68.214.72.98 03:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :What are you talking about I made up this build when I got bored, I never knew it was apparently SUPER SECRET. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Pyramid Dekboi had requested a spam pyramid! Care to help? I don't know when, but sometime soon, probably tomorrow. --Shadowcrest 23:17, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :lol i guess ill do some now :D SPAM CREW UNITE lol i just wanted to say that. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) sig Nerf your sig, it fucks up. The tag is broken --- -- (s)talkpage 21:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :lol not my fault. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, blame other people, why not ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::I dont blame others its just that mine is pretty leet. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Powah Rangah Care to be the Red Powah Rangah? :D -- -- talkpage 21:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, what are the requirements? :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::See my us(urp)erpage. You gotta have a ranger in fancy dyed Norn armor, so you qualify :) And I want a screenie with all the powah rangah's some day... doing something that powah rangahs are good at. Dunno what. -- -- talkpage 21:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC) sig test --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:31, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Whats Holifringer? -- -- talkpage 21:32, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::its supposed to be hellbringer but something wrong with the html tag right now im gonna keep tryin till its perfect --[[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (T| ) 21:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I think i got it i just changed it back to only hellbringer w/o all the accents and stuff --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:34, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Alright i'm gonna make it smaller :D --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) --[[User:Hellbringer|'Hellbringer']] (T| ) 21:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) cant really see pink-- 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Now I'm done --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:40, 27 November 2007 (UTC) like it-- 21:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :trying colors now :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::red --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) i just stole mine from word art-- 21:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :lol pink now :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Bah, now 3 people here have almost the same sigs. Shadow, Warw, and you. BooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooring with capital O. -- -- talkpage 21:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Not the same since I'm trying colors :D --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::INDIGO --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::More sigs. Use a sandbox? RT | Talk 21:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I should have used a sandbox also ive chosen green and got a edit conflict. --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:46, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::MUhahahaha! RT | Talk 21:47, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::HEY! What is this! sig stealer! And btw if you do try and use that i'm gonna bet someone is gonna make you shrink it --Shadowcrest 21:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I will! RT | Talk 21:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. Well I got one thing to say put color in yours shadow. --Hellbringer (T| ) 21:49, 27 November 2007 (UTC)